


Nobody's bitch

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set early season four, vaguely AU assuming the boys had a little more time without conflict before hell broke lose, or here maybe it didn’t in the same way. Toby reflects on how people view him and Chris, and if that makes him a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's bitch

“Move it, prag” said the Aryan in the lunch queue. Toby gave him a hard look but he moved faster. He wasn’t that, wouldn’t be that ever again. People still couldn’t make head or tail of him and Chris. They clearly knew it was more than master and slave, but equal give and take puzzled them. He took his lunch and went to sit next to his supposed master.  
“Guy in the queue called me prag,” he said casually to Keller.  
“Nobody gets to call you that but me” said Chris a little to easily.  
“Is that what I am to you, huh?”  
“All that and more. I’ll prove it to you tonight. I’ll make you a slut for my dick, “ he said and grinned.  
“You are so coarse, Keller.”  
“You love that. Can’t get enough of it. Last night you couldn’t anyway, making those little wails you always do when I screw you,” with that he squeezed Toby’s leg under the table.  
“Chris, don’t. You’re making me..” he paused, adjusting his suddenly too tight pants. He had work to do for Pete. He wasn’t going to have sex thoughts. Keller just grinned and kept eating. He’d gotten through to Toby and that was good enough for now.

 

Pete gave him her usual letter to type and he couldn’t help but wonder what she really made of him and Chris, being a catholic nun and all. She appeared vaguely sympathetic, but Chris manipulations had unnerved her badly. She knew what he was capable of, and then some. Toby knew too, but he still couldn’t stay away from Chris. He kept getting pulled back even though he knew better. He tried to concentrate on typing a letter to Devlin, but kept thinking of how Chris had leered at him at lunch, that expression promised so much. He’d worn that expression before lights out last night and that lead to..Toby interrupted his thoughts and resumed typing. Best not to go there just now.

 

He’d been alcohol’s bitch, following it wherever it lead him. That had lead down the path to Oz, and taken a young girl’s life, and broken her family in one fell swoop. In Oz, he’d been Vern’s prag, wallowing in the humiliation and degradation till even he’d had enough and rebelled. Robson tried it on for size, but he bit back literally. It had reminded him too much of Vern. Then Keller wormed his way into his heart and mind and made a fool of him. Did that make him a bitch when he allowed Keller back into his life after all he’d done? He did try to kill him, but he knew that Keller would be hard to put down that easily. He forgave Chris and it hadn’t made things any easier. But he needed to make things right between them. They were fine right now.

 

He came back to the pod in time for lights out. Keller barely gave him a look, immersed in a book. Something by Raymond Chandler, all wisecracking heroes with whiskey soaked souls and femme fatales with blood red lips and bloody hands. Just his type of thing. Lights out sounded. Normally Chris would pounce, but not now.  
“What’s it this time Chris?” he asked.  
“What’s what?”  
“You know what I mean. Why aren’t you here making a pass at me?”  
“Do you want me to?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then say it.”  
“Say what?”  
“That you’re my bitch, my slut.”  
“No way. I’m nobody’s bitch.”  
“No, mine. Say it”  
“No. I’m my own man.”  
“My man. If you want sex say it”  
“Asshole.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Just go to bed and nurse your hard on then.”  
Toby fell silent. Chris was playing one of his usual power games. He wasn’t giving in to this one. No way. He wasn’t a prag, he was a human being. Not a number either. And this wasn’t the Village in the Prisoner. Toby fell asleep, painfully hard and wondering why he bothered with the charade that he wasn’t whatever Chris needed him to be.

 

Chris gave him the silent treatment all day, sitting next to him and occasionally giving him a cold look. So that’s what it’s going to be, huh? He talked to Rebadow who said ”God says, say it to him.”  
“Say what?”  
“What he needs to hear,” said Bob and walked over to Busmalis. Toby sighed and smiled at Chris. “See you tonight,” he said. Chris nodded slightly.

 

That night Chris remained silent. “Chris” he said finally hours into the artificial night, sleepless and hard. No answer. Fine, he knew Chris was listening, even in dreams he was keeping track of Toby’s every move.  
“Okay I’ll say it if you want me to. I’ll fucking say it cause I need you and if that makes me your bitch so be it”’  
“Fine” said Chris drowsily. “Now say it.”  
“I’m your bitch; I’m your whore. I’m whatever you want me to be. I’ll be on my knees for you whenever you want it. I love you and only you. I’ve never loved anyone like I love you.”  
He moved down carefully and Chris dragged him into his bunk with eager hands. They kissed softly and Chris whispered, “That’s it baby. I love you. Now get on your back and I’ll fuck you good.” He had no complaints in that department and complied. Chris did fuck him, but almost reverently and slowly, each movement drawn out as long as he dared. The warmth of his body made Toby feel content. “I love you,” said Chris again. That he knew. He was a bitch for needing Chris so much, especially at times like this. He didn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oz-prompt-a-thon 2014.


End file.
